globelore_fan_stufffandomcom-20200214-history
Automaton G2: Bruiser
Second Generation Automaton Infantry: Bruiser This Was a Machine that was Launched Along Side the G2 Sharp eye Frame As it's Opposite, The Gen.2 Automaton Named 'Bruiser' And For Where the Sharp Eye Fought at a Distance, The Bruiser Fights Up close. The Goal of This Automaton Variant was a Modification of the Base G2 Automaton Frame and Instead of it Being a Marksman, Its Main Combat Role is to Get up Close To the Enemy and Proceed To Demolish them At Close Quarters With Their Main Weapon, The High Powered Muscle Arm Fists. These New Arms Use the Improved Frames Reworked Joints and Such, But Also Not just Add in High-Powered Piston. These Automatons introduce a New Reactive Muscle Fiber-like Material Which then Can Help Give more Fluid Movement And Also Serve to Hold Together Other Parts and Act like Akin to Muscles in a Living Body with How they Function, And so Can Coil Up to then Release a Punch of Great Force and React to Things Quickly and Re-adjust the Arms. This New Muscle Fiber Material has not received a Official Name as of Yet and the Applications of this Newly Created Material is Still being Fully Tested. But As of Now they Only Belong on the New Frames And that Aside from their Special Arms, They also Carry Larger Amounts of Armor and Can Withstand More Punishment Then a Normal Automaton With Reinforced Steel Plates and Inforced Internal Parts and Joints. The Machines have Been Compared to Other Works Of Andray Calum Such as the Hercules Frame, But of Course this is Meant For Battlefield Usage as it is Abit More Tougher then Normal Automatons and Can Fill in a Role such as a Ambush Attacker Or a Defensive Line Protector. The Arm Units of the Model Often are Quite Large As to be able to Build up Immense Pressure and Release it Quickly As to Deliver High-Powered Punches Right into the Foe, Often a Full Powered Punch from these Automatons Can Break Many bones if Hit Right in the Torso of a Living Target Just About Killing Them and Severely Damage Machinery, Due to this Arms And Their Special Parts. But Unlike Other Automaton Frames, The Bruisers Are not as much Risk when they Take Damage, For that is What they have Greatly Compensated for With Their Design Function The Bruiser Automaton Frame is a Specialized Close Quarters Combat Machine, Even Though on the Battlefield there Wont Be many instances of Single Combat, it Often can be Deployed as a Distraction or a Asset To Take Damage instead of The Bullets Hitting Less Durable Soldiers, But Also Can Be Brought Along as Bodyguards or be used Against Less Civilized Places Such as Against Tribes on Tempus. They Carry More then Typical Armor Plating On them Due to their Role compared to Other Automatons and that The Plates that Are On them are Made in a Way to Deflect or Reduce the Damage of impacts or Bullet Munitions, They Also Are Somewhat Taller then their Counterpart Most of the Time as Well, However they Still Have Weak Points and Certain Design Flaws Like their Counterparts, Even Though The Reinforced Armor and Components Slightly Mitigate this to a Degree, They still are in the Use of Ballistic Masks and Protective Fabrics to Protect their Exposed Areas, Weak points or to Protect Internal Parts, Even with the New Heavy Arm Design Still has to Worry About Exposed Areas and have the Risk of Water coming in and Possibly Messing With the Parts and the New Muscle Fibers in there. But Often it's Advised that They Carry Cloaks to Cover these Said Areas, However a Development has been Coming up in that There has been a Term Created for these, That being 'Armored Cloaks' or to Employ the use of Specialized Kevlar Armor, Often With the Weight of Traditional Armor Makes it More Heavy'er And more Harder to Exactly Move Around Due to the Weight, But For the Automatons, it Only Seems fitting, As the Bruiser have Also been Approved to have the use of Kevlar Cloaks as to use them as Shields Against Close and Ranged Attacks to Reduce the Damage or Also giving the Bruisers Actual Armored Accessories As of Armored Hoods and Vests to be More Resistant Against Attacks. And so Far They Could Prove useful in Some Battles and Scenarios. History These Automatons have Been in Progress Much Like the Sharp Eye Frames And that They were in Development During 477 AGD and Almost About Approved For Combat Purposes in 479 AGD at the End of the year then. The G2 Bruisers Were Not Actually Called 'Bruisers' For a Time and Were instead Called By Most in the Research Branch 'Lifters' As they Essentially Became a Playground for The New Muscle Fiber Material that was Made, But then There were Militaristic Individuals That More Called it a Brawler and So the Term 'Bruiser' Was used more then Lifter and So Hence it's Name. And of Course as of Yet the Muscle Fiber Material has not Gotten a Name yet, But the Research for this New Synthetically Made Material was Originally Planned on being a Sealing Material to Help close off Tight Areas and sort of Acted like a Rubber band, But then The Material Showed Properties that then Could be used more Interestingly and So it Led to Applications for Robotic and Automaton Limbs and the Results were Quite Positive for what the Material Could end up being Used for as Like Muscle Fibers Similar to Humans And that it Could Also Improve Prosthetics Like Prosthetic Legs or Arms. But So Far its been used Only in the Bruiser Frames. And So Far Again Individuals Debate over the Full Design and Publishing of the Design and Frame of the G2 Bruiser, That Being Either Andray Calus or Kalab Empnéo With Who Should Fully Manage the G2 Bruiser Models, Even Though Andray has Insisted that The Design could be used in Battlefield Scenarios, That was a Second thought as he Put it and was More Focused on More Easily Created Construction Assets or For Helping Imports of Goods to Stores, But it was Mostly a Experiment for the New Muscle Fiber Material Though. And of Course like Their Counterpart the G2 Sharp eye, They have not Gotten any Actual Engagement Deployment Nor Combat Logs and Stand Ready by for when they are needed to be Deployed, Though the Machines are Slighty Over the Overall Cost of The Sharp eye Frames.